


54 Won’t Happen.

by Bling_Art



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Post-New Dangan Ronpa V3, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bling_Art/pseuds/Bling_Art
Summary: Kokichi and Shuichi won’t stand for this.Not after what they did to him.Not after what they did to all of them.Not after what they went though.Not after they worked so hard.Not ever again.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

_“ouma-kun, stop that!” it exclaims._

_”eh? why should I, it’s not like you can feel it anyways!” the boy laughs._

_“i can absolutely feel my arm being removed! please return it to me at once!” it tries to explain._

_”why should I? you don’t need it!” the boy tells it._

_”neither do y-“_

_”okokok it get it! just shut up and take your stupid arm back.” the boy cuts it off._

_”thank you ouma-kun.” it says with the past annoyance apparent in it’s voice._

_“no problem idiot.” the boy responds._

_”I love you too.” it says._

_the boy knows that, but it’ll take more than a cute smile to make him say it back._

* * *

  
Kokichi sat there in his empty apartment. It’s cold, the only warmth he can feel is his own body heat being trapped under the blanket. It’s late, too late, the apartment walls looking a dark blue grey due to the lack of a natural light source.

He needs to sleep, his bloodshot eyes are begging for it. His eyelids wish to fall and close his eyes, but Kokichi keeps them open, gaze locked onto the blinding light source in the room. His computer screen.

Kokichi never used to read articles, especially ones that are related to.. a certain franchise. That changed when the game ended. Kokichi wants, no, needs to know every update about Danganronpa. And the title of this one caught his eye, and his worries.

”Killer Robot K1-B0 from Last Danganronpa Season 53 Confirmed to be the Protagonist of the Side Game Danganronpa 54: Happy Go Lucky Gunshot”

Kokichi just kept reading over it, his tear ducts being forced to not work. Why.. Why Kiibo?! He’s already been though a killing game, and god knows how many other games! Danganronpa should have shut down by now, but here they are just a few months after V3’s end with yet another game.

He reads over the artical, desperately hoping that it’s just a sick joke some company made up for attention.

Unfortunately, his prayers where not answered.

It’s... it’s not fair. This isn’t fair. 

He won’t let this happen. Not after the others worked so hard to end the game. Not after how much it traumatized everyone. Not after how the treated him. Treated _Kiibo_. 

Kokichi sets his laptop to the side, standing up a little to quickly, and makes his way out of the dead quiet living room. He heads to the bedroom, slowly opening the door and looking under the bed. He stores the stuff he doesn’t quite need or has too much of under here.

He digs around, shoving Yuh-Gi-Oh card decks and cables with no purpose out of the way as he searches for some things. He grabs a hopefully empty notebook, an empty panta bottle he left under there who knows how long ago, and a dark blue box. About the size of a shoebox, but more flat. There where once words scratched into the cardboard, but the box has been torn up so much that you’ll never know what was there before.

He stands back up, making his way out of the room. He walks carefully, as to not wake up Shuichi who’s sleeping rather too quietly and breathing too gently in their shared bed. His eyes where puffy, and Kokichi can only assume it’s due to the one thing Kokichi forces himself not to do. With light footsteps, he heads back to the living room. 

Kokichi needs to stop this game.

And he’s going to figure out how.

He’ll tell Shuichi in the morning, he needs to pass out , er, fall asleep first.


	2. Chapter 2

_“s-saihara-kun..” it says. it’s flustered, antenna making the shape of a heart._

_”y-yes?” the male says, the same redness on his face._

_”..thank you.” it says. the tone is.. fond. it makes the male smile._

_”no problem. thank you as well.” the male replies._

_it tenses next to him, squeezing the male’s hand tighter._

_the comfortable silence stayed with them as they sat there, their gazes changing from the corny wallpaper to the one next to them._

* * *

  
Shuichi wakes up. Again. Like any normal human being would. It’s way too late to be considered morning but too early to be considered night.

After laying in his usually occupied bed and staring at the ceiling for a while, he lifts the covers off himself and stands up. He instantly misses the warmth from the blanket he was just under, cursing the cold mid-fall air that attacks his feet and arms in an instant.

Shuichi sighs, something he does far too often nowadays, and walks over to his side of the room. He was asleep in Kokichi’s bed with the hopes of having said shorter boy join him at some point, but that clearly didn’t happen. 

He opens the top drawer to his dresser, taking out a stained grey-green sweater and a pair of fluffy blue socks. Shuichi isn’t the most fashionable person ever, that’s a proven fact, but he’s just walking around the house so it doesn’t really matter to him at the moment. He puts the sweater on over his white t-shirt, then slips on his socks. He warms up a little, though not nearly as quickly as he’d like to. 

After rubbing his eyes in an attempt to wake himself up more, Shuichi steps out of the room into the small hallway. The bathroom was right across the bedroom. a long mirror took up the wall space of the hall.

Shuichi glances at his reflection as he walks past. He needs to shower, but thankfully eye bags look lighter. They’re less apparent that his eyelashes now at least!

He steps into the living room. He sees Kokcihi, asleep and clinging onto a pillow, wrapped in a grey plaid blanket on the crouch. Shuichi finds this rather cute, but that changes when he sees the mess around his boyfriend.

A open notebook and various writing tools, some in multiple different colours, are scattered on the couch and coffee table. He chuckled when he saw the ink that had leaked onto Kokichi’s hand, but hoped it was _only_ on his hand.

He saw about 3 panta bottles, two on the table and one on the floor. The purple colour of the wrapper almost blended into the black carpet Kokichi.. took.. from a garage sale once.

His eyes wander around the scene, landing on a small box tucked under Kokichi’s arm. He frowns, not in annoyance, but rather because he knows what’s in there. Kokichi must have missed **him** again. 

Shuichi walks over to the snoring gremlin, said shorter boy looking rather peaceful in his sleep. The drooling was a bit funny, but Shuichi knows what happens if he laughs. 

“Kichi” Shuichi says, gently shaking Kokichi awake. It fails, as usual, so he takes a deep breath and yells “KICHI!” out loud.

Kokichi sits up in an instant, the blanket falling off him and bunching up in his lap. “s-SORRY!” Kokichi takes a moment before yelling “SHUMAI YOU FUCKING JERK!”. Shuichi laughs as Kokichi huffs, throwing a pillow smack into his face. “Good morning sleepy head.” Shuichi says, making his way to the kitchen to escape Kokichi’s death glare.

He turns the coffee machine on, a hissing and bubbling sound slowly growing louder as it begins to work. He leans against the counter, watching as Kokichi starts cleaning up some of the mess in their living room. “So, what’s the notebook for this time?” Shuichi asks. The last time Kokichi had made a mess like this was when he had a fight with Miu. He ended up writing a bunch of things, that they both agreed Miu should never see, out of anger. 

Kokichi’s face goes blank and he stares at the ground as he stops folding a blanket. That.. can’t be good. “Kichi? Is something wrong?” Shuichi says, worry growing in him stomach. Kokichi didn’t respond.

”..Kokichi, where you th-“ 

“They’re putting him in another game.” Kokcihi cuts him off. Another game? Who’s they? Who’s him? What’s bad about this? Questions flooded Shuichi’s brain.

”They as in Danganronpa. He as in..” Kokichi points to the box. Shuichi’s heart drops instantly, he swears he could almost hear the mood change.

”..T-that’s not funny Kichi. Don’t j-“

”I’m not! They’re putting him in another game! I-I-“ Kokichi yells, turning to look at Shuichi. “I wanna stop them! They’re putting him in another-“ Kokichi stops, probably trying to calm himself down. Shuichi walks over to him and gently grabs his wrists. 

“I- I can’t- I need to stop them-“ Kokichi says, resting his head on Shuichi’s chest. “I know, we’ll stop them.” Shuichi says. He’s not sure about that, but it’s all Shuichi can really say right now.

He calms Kokichi down, the shorter boy had been soaking his sweater with tears for a while now as they cuddled on the couch. A Kiibo plush sat in Shuichi’s lap. It had been taken out of the box for the first time in a while.

After about an hour of cuddling and crying, Kokichi lets go. “Feel any better?” Shuichi asks him. Kokichi nods, taking the plush. Shuichi says nothing about it, instead asking “so, what’s the plan?”

Kokichi beams as he reaches over to the table and grabs the red spiral notebook.

* * *

(some art I made to go with this!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The full is on my insta: aqua.bling.art

**Author's Note:**

> Bling? Making ANOTHER fic she’ll probably never finish? More likely than you think.


End file.
